Phase II study of the safety, tolerability and activity of rifapentine, a new rifamycin compound, when used in combination with azithromycin, clarithromycin, or ethambutol for the treatment of Mycobacterium Avium Complex Bacteremia in patients with AIDS. Rifapentine has shown excellent in vitro activity against MAC, and has shown a more favorable toxicity profile in early studies.